five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Demons/Etherious
'Biology' Etherious are a subspecies of Demons created by Zeref Dragneel. Their bodies are made up of Ethernano. Thus they were dubbed as Etherious. Zeref created them as means to try a kill himself and thus all Etherious have a core instinct to seek out and kill Zeref. However, the majority of demons don't seem to understand this and merely believe this instinct is wanting to return to his side. Etherious are near immortal and thus do not age. As all of the members of Tartoros were created around 400 years ago and still have youthful appearances. They also don't need eat and are immune to most aliments, though it is unknown if they still need to sleep or hydrate. While Etherious are nearly immortal, they can still be killed under the right circumstances, such as a powerful attack. However this only a "temporary death" as Etherious can revived a day later at Hell's Core at their Headquarters. Thus, if they are to be killed permanently, Hell's Core must be destroyed first. Etherious use a different power source to wizards called Curses, which seems to run on negative emotions. Etherious all have a base "book form," that at any moment can turn back into that form by their creator. 'Culture' The majority of Etherious are sadistic, merciless, arrogant and blood thirsty, believing in that strength is all that matters and seeing themselves superior to all races, though they do admire creatures and can be friendly to other races like the Arrancar or Fishmen. However that does not mean they do not show dislike or annoyance towards each other personality wise. Such as Kyouka stating she hated Nnoitra Gilga due to his misogynist and chauvinistic attitude, and Nnoitra also mocked Ezel for his loss against Roronoa Zoro, or when Seilah was annoyed with Luppi Antenor narcissistic behavior. Despite the superior complex towards humans, there are times where they show respect towards humans, who earned it,tr such as Seilah and Yukio Hans Voralberna, who worked well together during the Mercrurius Prison Break Arc. Also Franmalth was shown being respectful towards Kizaru, commenting how scary he was, because it was hard to tell if he was being serious or not. And also, Jackal has a rather casual relationship with the rest of the Coalition Bomb Squad, especially the leader Deidara, despite saying he believes he superior to him because he is a demon and Deidara is a human, he does respect Deidara because they share the same type of power and passion for it. 'Strengths' Etherious are a created race that according Franmalth were made for battle and to fight armies and thus are of most quite combat orientated. As they Curses instead of Magic the are immune to Magic Nullifying objects and because Curses are powered negative human emotions the negativity in the air the stronger the Curse will be. They are also immune to poison and almost all aliments. From what has been observed thus far they appear that don't require food to survive but appear to still need to rest and hydrate. Etherious like Arrancar are able to enter a trasformation that what it is called an Etherious Form which they can enter under certain requirements. This greatly in enhances their Curses and physical abilities. While Etherious can die they only stay dead temporary and revived thanks to Hell's Core Thi gives them advantage as if they are killed they learn from their mistakes and come up with a better plan of action to defeat their opponents. Etherious Form Similar to an Arranar's Resurrección an Etherious can enter their Etherious form. Which changes their appearance and enhances their already available abilities make them stronger and in the process. Magic Nullification immunity Poison Immunity Ageless Etherious do not age and stay in the prime for entire lives. This means they can not die of natural causes like age or face the aliments that most races face with that. This evident as they are around 400 years old yet still retain youth appearances Resurrection The Demons of Tartoros are the only organization that able to resurrect their fallen members thanks to Hell's Core which revives the fallen member if they are killed. 'Weakness' While powerful in their own right the do come with a two or three weaknesses. One if their not a lot negativity their curse will not be as powerful and also if Hell's Core is destroyed the they can't be revived. Finally the entire race will die if Zeref is killed as they are his creations and are connected to his magic. 'List of Members' *E.N.D *Mard Geer Tartoros *Kyouka *Franmalth *Seliah *Ezel *Keyes *Tempester *Jackal *Torafuzar *Plutogrim *Lamy *Yakdoriga *Lullaby *Deliora *Bloodman *Larcade Dragneel *Natsu Dragneel Trivia Category:Wizard World Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Races Category:Demon Category:Created Beings